


The Devil's Child

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction
Genre: Devils child!Zayn, Fluff, Human!Niall, M/M, it's a rewrite oops, the boys are only mentioned aside from niall and zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall starts to freeze up, which is slightly funny because he’s sweating right now, it’s so hot here, suddenly. But Zayn’s right there, crowding into Niall’s space, pressing Niall against his back as he huffs at his father, “He’s mine.” The words are biting, almost a command, begging the Devil himself to refute them. </p>
<p>--<br/> In which Zayn is the devil's son, literally, and Niall is his human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a re-write! I reworked the whole fic and I'm quite happy with this version of it after adding 3k words and stuff. I hope you guys like this one better

Niall screams. He screams and screams until it hurts his lungs and his throat and then some, lets the tired shrieks fill the air and flow through the cold. He lets them pierce the snowy ground around him, lets them shake the last of the leaves off of the trees. There are hot, burning tears running down his cheeks and it’s biting against the cold, nearly freezing them to his red face.

  
There’s snow sticking to the knees of his pants from where he’s kneeling (in his front yard? He doesn’t know). He doesn’t know when it started snowing, doesn’t know when he dropped to his knees, doesn’t even know why he’s screaming, even. It soaks the jean and creates a wet spot, right on his knees, freezes him to his core. There’s a January chill slapping his cheeks and pushing the salt water back into his eyes. It hurts, everything hurts.

  
He blinks, looks around and thinks maybe he’s still screaming, he doesn’t know, there’s red coating the snow, deep, bleeding red. It soaks the white, dyes it burgundy. His muddled mind registers that it’s also melting said snow, so it must be warm. Warm is good. He blinks again and realizes its blood. He screams again (counting on the fact he ever stopped in the first place).

  
The blonde (is his hair even blonde right now? He can’t remember) would like to know a lot of things, most importantly why he’s covered in blood that doesn’t seem to be his and is kneeling in the snow in a tee shirt and jeans, screaming his lungs into nonexistence. He just has a few questions, really, and he thinks maybe anybody can answer them.

  
He’d like to know where everything has come from so suddenly because he doesn’t remember a thing.

  
There’s a name in his head and he tries to scream it because maybe they know something, but all that comes out is a scratching sound that catches in his throat. He haves a breath and manages to whisper out, “Zayn?”.

  
Nothing happens of course, but he vaguely thinks the blood might be his because he’s feeling lightheaded and his ears are ringing, it hurts to stay upright. He begins to wonder where he could possibly be bleeding from if his whole body aches.

  
He blinks the snow out of his eyelashes and shivers against the sudden cold, he doesn’t realize the blood is gone, not a trace of it left anywhere. He belatedly cries out, like an old alarm clock that’s just a few seconds behind. This time when his eyelashes grace his cheeks they stay there and Niall breathes in deep.

  
Everything starts to come back to him, slowly, as the nightmare fades away.

  
Somebody presses up behind him, warms him up without trying. He feels warm everywhere, the cold spots on his jeans don’t matter the cold biting at his cheeks is nothing compared to how comfortable he feels now. His mind seems to thaw and he realizes that there is no cold anymore.

  
He gasps and opens his eyes, turns to bury himself in the body behind him, whimpering, “Zayn, fuck,”

  
Zayn catches him, arms always waiting for his boy, “Shh, welcome back, baby.”

  
Niall nuzzles Zayn’s neck, the last bits of the cold finally leaving him body in a last shiver, sighing, “I hate that part.”

  
The older boy knows it too, knows that Niall hates having to forget everything he knows and endure absolute nightmares just to come to see him, but he’s so thankful the boy does it and maybe that’s where he started to go wrong, telling Niall, “I know you do, but thank you for coming. This is quite a nice surprise, actually.

  
Niall preens under the attention from Zayn that he rarely gets, smiling wide, “Yeah, I, uh, talked to Louis,” the boy swallows thickly, suddenly so nervous that Zayn can smell it on him.

  
Zayn hums and blames his nature for the way that he’s amused at Niall’s slight discomfort, “Oh?”

  
Niall nods and swallows again, “‘s why I came. He told me, about what I can do for you?” He words it as a question, unsure if Louis was telling the truth. It was always to hard to tell with the way that Louis never could seem to tell the whole truth.  
Zayn just raises his eyebrows and repeats himself, this time with a little smirk on his face, “Oh?” his hands go for Niall’s hips a little possessively and it makes Niall feel better, just a little bit. “Well, we can discuss this later, love, I want to know what he said and I want you to fully understand,” he waits for Niall’s nod, “What you saw was different this time, wasn’t it?”

  
Niall wants to know how Zayn can tell and he wants to go somewhere else than this receiving room, something else he wishes Zayn would pick up on. But he continues anyways, sure Zayn will move them when he finds fit, “Yeah it was; weird this time, like there was snow everything and blood but I don’t think it was mine? It was just weird, like when it started I was already screaming,” Niall lets a quick shiver wrack his body and Zayn holds him steady.   
The older boy only hums, “We have things to discuss then, come along,” and with that, Zayn is holdign Niall’s hand and taking them to the only other place Niall’s know here, Zayn’s room. Niall shuts his eyes against the distorted movement of the walls, changing right before him as Zayn takes them to his room.

  
It’s a weird warp of space that always trips Niall’s head, so he tries not to think too much about it, instead moving to sit on Zayn’s bed. Zayn moves to sit next to him, gentle hand pushing Niall’s hair from his face and it’s moments like this that make Niall forget where he is, forget who exactly he’s dealing with.

  
It’s times like this when Niall isn’t afraid of Zayn’s all black eyes and the curling horns coming from his head, times when Niall doesn’t notice Zayn’s clawed hands, the animalistic grunting sounds Zayn huff every time he's displeased. It’s times like this when Niall forgets that he’s literally in love with the Devil’s son, this beautiful demon boy who sits in front of him and is so, so careful with him.

  
By time Zayn speaks, Niall is already long gone in his own head, and Zayn’s voice, suddenly right next to him, breath ghosting over his cheek, startles him, “I was about to come to you, Niall, but I could hear you screaming my name on your way down here,”  
Niall blinks at him blankly for a moment, confused by the way that Zayn’s got him so easily distracted, “Why - why were you going to come to me? I thought -,” Niall whispers the last part, “thought you weren’t allowed back up there?”

  
Zayn laughs at him, high and tingly, and Niall would think he’s mocking him if he didn’t know Zayn well enough to know that he doesn’t have it in himself to actually make fun of Niall and mean it, “You say that like I follow the rules, darling.”

  
And well, he’s not wrong, exactly. Zayn following the rules is just a ridiculous idea, considering the position that Niall is currently in; a human with a soul and all his virtues down in the depths of Hell, literally. “Right, uh, but you didn’t answer my question,” and the thing is, Niall isn’t afraid of Zayn, not anymore, now that’s he’s learned all of the tricks.

  
Something like pride flashes in Zayn’s eyes as he realizes Niall lack of fear and submission, “My father wants to meet you, he’s noticed that there have been two fully human visitors. He wishes to meet them both,” Niall know’s the other person is Harry but he didn’t think that they would be about out.

  
Zayn had told him a long time ago that he would be safe to come because Zayn would protect him and make sure his father didn’t force Niall into anything he didn’t want. Niall guesses that doesn’t quite extend to meeting the man.

  
Niall’s face pales a bit and he tries to stumble around an excuse but before he can get it all the way out, Zayn is tilting his head like he hears something that Niall can’t, grimacing and then mumbling, “It’s him, he knows you’re here. I could send you away quickly, but it’s best to keep him happy.”

  
The blonde reaches out to Zayn, fingers tracing his face as he takes a deep breath, “You’re going to have to tell him why I stay, but we haven’t talked about anything, Zayn. I - I don’t want you to lie to your father. What if I -,” Zayn cuts him off with a kiss, lips molding together like they’ve always done.

  
When they part, Niall is breathing a little bit easier, but he doesn’t feel any better. Comfort isn’t supposed to his thing, but Zayn always knows just what to say to Niall, where to touch so that Niall is quiet, thoughts no longer racing, “I’ll tell him the things I know for sure; the intent that I can see in your eyes, baby, the way that your heart races when I get close, the way that you don’t back down, even when I’ve got my hands on your next, claws seconds from being able to rip your throat out.”

  
The glimmer in Zayn’s eyes, his visible excitement and his clear pride in his boy is enough to placate Niall, keep him quiet. He thinks his eyes would be cast down, if only he could move them from where they’re looking into Zayn’s. Zayn holds his gaze before slowly bringing his hands up to cradle Niall’s face, to bring their lips together in a soft kiss and Niall closes his eyes, let's Zayn lead him along, let’s Zayn lie him back and kiss him on the bed.

  
It’s never been like this, not really, Niall always too afraid to let it go too far and accidentally give up something he needs to give to Zayn at a later time. But right now, in this moment, he’d let Zayn do anything to him because Zayn is proud of him.  
Zayn is proud of the boy Niall has become, because he’s still too young to be a man but Zayn is proud of him anyways and it;s enough to make him pull Zayn’s hair, to trace an eager finger along the curling horns on Zayn’s head and Zayn huffs against his lips. Niall smiles into their kiss.

  
The older boy pulls away and Niall makes a soft sound, making Zayn chuckle at him, just a little bit, “C’mon, we’ll do that later, promise. You gotta talk to Dad, don’t want to keep him waiting,” and Niall is lost in another moment because only when Zayn is close to Niall like this, that’s when he seems the most human, even if he looks the farthest from it right now.

  
He stands them up anyways, adjusts Niall’s clothes and his own before taking Niall’s hand and lacing their fingers, asking Niall, “Ready?” Niall shakes his head but closes his eyes tightly anyways, let’s Zayn take them away.

  
Niall opens his eyes seconds later when Zayn squeezes his fingers, and he’s left taking half a step back until he bumps Zayn’s shoulder, Zayn dropping his hand to place his hand on Niall’s pale hip instead, a small sign on his possessiveness over the smaller boy.   
The man sitting on the - the throne in front of Niall isn’t like he thought, not really. He looks peaceful, actually, the small smirk on his lips giving away his true intentions, though. Zayn bares a striking resemblance to the man, however, their eyes and horns matching, even having a similar face shape. The man speaks before Zayn gets the chance too, calling over who Niall presumes to be Zayn’s mother, “Trisha, you should see this,”

  
The sarcasm in his voice makes Niall want to stand up a little bit straighter, to be the boy that Zayn is proud of, but he can’t quite bring himself to adjust his shoulders, instead just lifting his head a little higher.

  
His eyes go wide when a beautiful woman appears, hand gripping one of the bones on the back of the throne, standing just behind the Devil himself. Niall can see the resemblance now, can see how Zayn looks just like this woman, especially when he goes to the surface, his eyes honey brown and his horns gone.

  
Zayn speaks now, head held high, “Father, Mother,” he looks at each of them, “This is Niall. I’ve been bringing him here,” he meet Niall’s eyes as he explains and the fire, the pride, from before is still there, giving Niall that little bit of confidence he needs to speak himself.

  
Niall nods softly, “Hello.”

  
The man stand, walks forwards just a few steps until he’s close, sticks his hand out and Niall moves to shake it. However, Zayn is in between then in a second, pushing his father’s hand away and blocking that man’s view of Niall.   
“Ah, you’re quite protective of this one then, I see. Why is that, my son? What’s so special about him?” He starts to walk around Zayn, trying to get a better look at Niall.

  
Niall starts to freeze up, which is slightly funny because he’s sweating right now, it’s so hot here, suddenly. But Zayn’s right there, crowding into Niall’s space, pressing Niall against his back as he huffs at his father, “He’s mine.” The words are biting, almost a command, begging the Devil himself to refute them.

  
Zayn has never been so fiercely protective of Niall, though, not like this. Sure, he’s knocked a few bullies around and nearly killed Louis when he’d accidentally made Niall cry, but this is different. This is Zayn standing up for Niall, standing in front of his boy, unsure of what may come his way but he doesn’t care so long as Niall is safe.

  
And as the devil himself gives Niall the best once over he can, Niall feels safe, with Zayn’s cutting words hanging in the air in front of them, “Don’t touch him.”

  
The man raises his eyebrows but steps back a little bit. Zayn doesn’t relax. “I won’t touch, but I can surely look,” Niall feels dirty suddenly, as though his body is on display, even though Zayn is standing so strong in front of him, “He’s very pure Zayn, I’m not sure you know what you’re dealing with. He could do so much for us.”

  
Niall can tell Zayn wants to snap his teeth, wants to throw a fit because nobody, nobody, talks to or about Niall like that. “For me. He is not ‘ours’. Mine. He is mine.” The blonde is trying really hard, he really is to just allow Zayn to handle this with a clear head, but he’s starting to grow hard in his jeans and he knows that Zayn will be able to tell, he’ll be able to feel it against his back and he’ll be able to smell it too, cheeks flushing.

  
However, Niall forgets that Zayn isn’t the only one with heightened senses because the man’s eyes grow wide, “Oh, he’s a pretty one, son. But you know better than that, you know that if I want it, I’ll have it.” Niall doesn’t see it coming but Zayn does, catching his father’s arm before he can touch Niall and shoving his hand back, his father saying, “He smells so nicely, Zayn, I want him for us, Zayn.”

  
Zayn’s grip on Niall’s hip tightens and Nall’s knows there’s going to be a bruise but he’s concentrating on no rying out at the sudden pain, clamping his mouth shut to keep quiet. “You will not have him. He is mine and I will - I will take care of him,” he briefly glances towards his mother, who has been quiet this whole time. She nods once at him, “I will take anything he chooses to give to me and I will go on without the rest because - because I love him.”

  
Watching Zayn soften again as he says it makes Niall see that he truly means it. It’s not that Niall didn’t already know, he’d blurted it Zayn one day on accident, after Zayn had gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him just as carefully. Zayn had laughed a little bit at first before he kissed again softly and whispered it back.

  
His grip on Niall hasn’t lightened, but he’s more ready to relax now, hoping his father will understand like his mother clearly does.

  
He doesn’t know where the idea came from though, because his father is laughing, loud and booming, “You love him? Zayn have you forgotten your place? Spent too much time up there? You can’t love him.” His father walks all the way around them now, so that he’s close to Niall, closer than he’s ever been, “He can’t love you, he’s not capable of that,” he addresses Zayn again, “Let me take him before you lose the rest of your head to foolish thoughts.”

  
Zayn’s glaring, eyes so sharp as he pulls Niall into his chest, back first, “Never. He is mine.” He’s fired up again, now, and Niall knows it’s going to be a while still before he really comes down, as long and they’re still here. However, that appears to be all that Zayn wants to hear because they’re moving and Niall has to close his eyes as everything starts to melt again.

  
They end up back in Zayn’s room, in the middle of the floor and Zayn turns Niall around with blinding speed and hugs him close, nuzzles into Niall’s neck and drinks in his scent. Niall smells like home to Zayn right now, the smell of his earlier arousal still hanging around. Zayn mumbles something into Niall’s neck and Niall makes a small noise at the way it tickles him.

  
Zayn takes the noise as agreement though and before Niall can protest, they’re moving. Niall just wants the world to stop. He wants to take Zayn’s face in his hands and kiss him, wants to ask about what his dad said.

  
This time, Niall recognizes where they’re going before they get there because he goes weak, slumping into Zayn’s arms and unable to protest. He feels something soft under him when he open his eyes and Zayn is pacing the floor of Niall’ bedroom, still fuming at his father’s ignorance.

  
Niall makes a sound as he comes back to, eyes blinking over at Zayn. Zayn’s head snaps in his direction and he goes completely still. It used to freak Niall out when he would do this, but now it’s just a chance to admire Zayn’s human form, a chance for Niall to stare at slim singers with blunt nails and at sharp cheeks. Zayn’s hair is almost always styled when he meets Niall back up top, but this time it's soft and flat on his forehead, a sign that they've been here long enough for Zayn to shower.

  
Zayn is by his side in a moment though, hand in Niall’s hair and lips murmuring apologies because he _should’ve known that much movement would be too much for the human body, sorry baby, are you alright?_  
The younger boy only hums and lifts his arm, telling Zayn to lie down with him. He sees that Zayn’s jacket is gone and his room is unusually hot, but he knows Zayn gets cold otherwise. He also notes that he’s not wearing anything but he pants, probably Zayn’s best effort to keep him cool.

  
Zayn obliges him, crawls into bed next to Niall and tells Niall, “Whatever happens now, I love you. Always. You don’t have to give me anything, baby, just tell me you love me, too.” Niall kisses the tip of Zayn’s nose and the boy blinks at him before smiling lightly.

  
“I love you, Zayn. I - I want to give you everything because of it. I want you to be strong. I -” Niall speaks a little softer, whispers against Zayn’s cheek, “I want you to - to own me in the ways that I know you can.”

  
The boy in front of him makes a little sound like he’s been punched, breath knocked from his lungs and he’s kissing Niall, just like always, soft and gentle, like he’s trying to prove he’s not a monster. But Niall knows what Zayn is capable of, knows that one day, he’ll get to see it up close and personal, Zayn’s strength and he’s power.

  
For now, Niall just kisses him back until Zayn is temporarily stated, pulling away to speak, their lips still close enough to brush as he does so, “I want you, Niall, fuck, I want anything you’ll give me, because you’re mine, baby, all mine.” Zayn makes a sound in his chest as Niall does the same, lips pressing back together as they grab at each other.

  
“All of it, Zayn, you can have it all,” Zayn groans into Niall’s mouth and Niall know’s he’s lost himself, just a little bit as he moves to be above Niall, kissing him roughly and pushing him into the sheets. The younger boy knows that his heart has picked up and that ayn can hear it but he just pulls and pulls on Zayn until he’s got all of his weight on Niall, using just a bit more than human strength to keep Niall where he wants him.

  
Niall moans and it’s the first time he’s ever truly made a sound like this in front of Zayn, causing the boy to stop for a second and pulls away long enough to move to Niall neck, licking and kissing gently, leaving bruises in his wake nonetheless.

  
“Zayn, Zayn, don’t wanna mess it up. Got stuff to do first, Zayn,” he’s more breathy than he’d like to be but he says it anyways and Zayn pulls his head up, pressing his lips to Niall’s temple, a silent question. Niall’s cheeks are burning, “yeah.”

  
Zayn pulls away fully, moving to get off of the bed and Niall smiles softly at him, the older boy says, “I think Louis probably told you correctly because he wanted to do this with Harry and probably Liam. I don’t - what exactly are we doing here, love?”

  
Niall tries to remember what Louis had called it, so he tries his best to explain it, “It more than selling my soul to you. It’s like that but you also get my body. Like, you actually get all of me. Lou said we’d have to have sex at some point but that might just be Louis, although I wouldn’t complain.”

  
Zayn laughs softly at him, “I got you, babes, and I’m sure that part could be arranged,” Zayn pulls out a small knife, nothing much more than a small pocket blade and his eyes are shining again,glinting in pride at Niall and maybe that’s one trick he hasn’t quite gained a resistance to, “Shall we then?” Zayn’s voice goes soft, “If you’re sure.”

  
“I’m sure,” and Niall holds out his arm, waits for Zayn to pull him up and make the first cuts. Instead, Zayn pulls him up and kisses him, laying him down again before starting the ritual.

  
\--

  
It’s later, long after they’ve bled for each other and recited old languages together. Long after they’ve been so close intimately, after Zayn had taken control of Niall’s body before giving it back, making them one. Long after they’ve tumbled around the bed, laughing, giggling, bleeding, panting, moaning.

  
It’s later when they’re finally still, bandages wrapped carefully around one of Niall’s wrists and one taped over his shoulder blade, Zayn’s wounds long gone, when they’re lying in the little bit of blood that had managed to drip onto Niall’s sheets.

  
They’re lying face to face again, Zayn carefully running his fingers over the bumps and bruises he’s left on Niall’s body and for once, there’s no rage boiling in Zayn’s stomach at seeing a battered Niall, instead there’s a deep satisfaction, s smirk on his face.   
He can feel the bonds tying them together and they’re so strong and Niall blinks at Zayn, sleepy, letting his eyes show all of the love there and there’s something else glinting in his eyes, too. Zayn worries for a moment that he’s left too much of himself in Niall. But his fears go away when Niall’s eyes flick to a spot on Zayn’s chest that hasn’t healed and probably won’t, a deep bruise from Niall’s teeth.

  
Zayn positively sounds like the devil himself when he speaks again, throat wrecked and voice soft, eyes bright as he feels himself growing used to these changes, “Thank you,” he doesn’t say anything else for a moment, leaving Niall to blink up at him some more, expecting more from Zayn. He’s smiled at, sharp teeth and deep dimples, “I love you, baby, you make me so happy and strong.”

  
It’s Niall’s response though, that is truly surprising, it’s his baby, sure, but Niall’s eyes are electric and shining, “I love you too, Zayn. You make _me_ strong.” And he smiles devilishly.

  
Zayn laughs, seeing how Niall is picking up on his tricks, causing Niall to laugh as well, rolling over to kiss Zayn again. When their lips meet, it feels like they’re one being, waiting to rule them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! I guess I'm back for a bit.


End file.
